John Lemon
by Emotional-Drug
Summary: El título habla por sí solo ... MXM MX?
1. The Night Before

_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note no me pertenece a mí sino a Tsugumi Ohba (_大場つぐみ_) y Takeshi Obata (_小畑健,)_ ._

--

**The Night Before**

La noche seguía tranquila, salí por un momento a distraer mi mente y encender un nuevo cigarrillo observando el movimiento de la ciudad y contemplando el humo que expulsaba de mis labios. Mello se había quedado en el departamento seguro aprovecharía de mi ausencia tomando un descanso comiendo chocolate. No logro comprender por qué Mello descansa cuando no estoy presente y mientras lo estoy solo trabajar y da ordenes.

Después de un par de minutos, mi cigarro no daba mas a disfrutar, lo dejo caer al suelo seguido de aplastarlo para estar seguro de que se haya consumido por completo. Subo las interminables escaleras esperando encontrar a un Mello distraído con su típica barra de chocolate; sin embargo, para mi mala suerte encontré a un Mello malhumorado rodeado de papeles.

- ¿Dónde estabas idiota? - con la profunda mirada helada cuestionó enfurecido.

- Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco – no me dejaría llevar por sus provocaciones.

- Apestas a cigarro acaso eso es aire fresco – insistían esas provocaciones con el ceño fruncido acompañado de un ademán para alejar el aroma a tabaco.

- También guste de fumar y dejar el caso por un momento, imagino tu hiciste lo mismo... – Mello me devolvió la mirada aun mas fría que la anterior sin poder evitar gruñir.

- Inútil, yo no puedo dejar el caso ni por un segundo ¿no sabes lo serio que es esto?

- Lo sé Mello si no fuese así no estaríamos tan cerca – vano intento de cerrar la conversación mientras me conducía hacia le único escritorio vació.

- ¿Tan cerca?... – la ironía y el sarcasmos no serian suficientes para completar a Mello ahora sonreía de manera burlona antes por palabras volvió a gruñir - si lo fueras ya habríamos avanzado y dado con el maldito asesino mejor cierra el puto hocico y acerca aquella portátil.

Sin duda su carácter es difícil y hostil, podría contestarle e iniciar una discusión sin fin cargara de mutua hostilidad; sin embargo, por ahora lo más conveniente era someterme a su orden considerando que había tropezado con la primera victima de su arranque de ira, un móvil azotado contra el suelo.

Mello continuaba examinando hojas, mirando de vez en cuando los monitores y por mas que yo buscara a su alrededor no hallaba envolturas vacías de chocolate.

- Después iras a comprar chocolate - doy con el blanco de su mal humor. Mello no pudo comer chocolate y eso lo atrae a esos ánimos, curioso que alguien que solo come dulce pueda llegar a tales estados emocionales. Ya no hubo respuesta le acerque la portátil y me prepare para salí nuevamente del departamento a seguir otra de sus ordenes.

Caminando por la calle me doy cuenta de que aún no era tan tarde, varias tiendas seguían abiertas en especial aquella que vendía discos, DVD's y videojuegos. Por voluntad propia entré, si Mello me había hecho salir a comprar su chocolate de mala manera era justo hacerle esperar a ese maldito; aunque mi primera intención fue mirar si había algún título de videojuego nuevo y de paso comprarlo. Bendita mafia aun más Mello por ser astuto y vaciarle los bolsillos a esos cerdos.

Busco en la sección de videojuegos ¿alguno que me llame la atención? por el momento ninguno la mayoría eran infantiles de clasificación no mayor a T aunque no quería irme con las manos vacías. Entre las películas, ninguna que me agrade aun así Mello no me dejaría verla, todos los monitores están ocupados por lo mientras dependo de las consolas portátiles si es que deseo jugar. Mirando los discos me encuentro con algo que no resultaría tan novedad para mí, Misa Amane intentando elevar aun mas su fama entrometiéndose en el la industria de la música.

Cogí uno de sus discos mirando la carátula y leyendo la lista de tracks, de repente mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la presencia de una persona. Una persona que llevaba un rato observándome aunque fui discreto para hacerle notar que ya me había percatado de su mirada sobre mí.

Continuará...

--

_Ojalá les haya gustado, lo se es muy corto por ahora sin embargo poco a poco iré extendiéndolo y habrá lemon OwO_


	2. Surprise, surprise

_De verdad no esperaba tardarme para subir el siguiente capítulo _

_Muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review en el capítulo pasado _**Poderenano**_, _**Mana-chan**_, _**Mail hardcore gamer **_este capítulo es para ustedes y para el que le haya gustado también al leerlo. _**;D**

_Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, disfrútenlo._

--

**Surprise, Surprise **

La chica me miraba de frente, no hay necesidad de describirla pues se trataba de cualquier otra aunque no parecía que ella fuese una empleada mas de la tienda sino una chica ordinaria que por la sonrisa que mostraba poseía una expresión encantadora.

- ¿Era esto lo que buscabas? – dijo ella mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una copia de la misma interprete.

- No, solo estaba mirando no busco nada en especial – desvié su mirada y me limite en colocar el disco en su lugar.

- Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo – continuó ella mostrando un poco de interés.

- No gracias, debo irme – correspondí a su anterior sonrisa aunque su expresión haya cambiado con desilusión cuando me aparte de ella.

Finalmente salí de la tienda con ambas manos vacías y escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaleco dirigiéndome hacia el mini super que no quedaba muy lejos. Después de pagar por todas las barras de chocolate quede desconcertado al ver a la misma persona fuera de la tienda esperando a alguien.

Como era obvio ella me había seguido, la pude reconocer a pesar de lo oscuro de la noche y la débil iluminación del aquel umbral donde ella se encontraba recargada con los brazos cruzados.

- Llevas demasiado chocolate, ¿no crees? – comenzó a hablarme en el instante en el que me vio salir.

- No lo suficiente – respondí con cierta ironía al mirarla a mi lado despertando curiosidad por saber que pretendía al caminar detrás de mí.

- Sabes... es tarde me da miedo caminar sola por estas calles, me preguntaba si no te importaría acompañarme – confesó mientras levemente sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un ligero tono carmesí acompañado con una mirada baja. La contemple unos instantes antes de responder, sin embargo me interrumpió antes de dejar salir la palabra de mis labios – Si tú quieres... – insistió en un leve susurro.

-­ Vamos – si quería evitar que me siguiera hasta el departamento no tuve otra opción en cambio su rostro sonrojado se iluminó con una sonrisa después de acceder en acompañarla aunque eso me demorada de regreso y tuviera que enfrentar a un Mello enojado pero en aquel momento yo no pensaba en él.

Caminando hacia su casa ignoraba comentarios como el «no confíes en nadie», «no hagas ningún tipo de relación con otros», «ten cuidado con lo que haces» y mi favorito el «estamos solos Matt» hacían de Mello el único ser en el que yo confiara además de tomarle un profundo afecto a pesar de lo irritante que llegase a ser; Sin embargo, ella no parecía alguien de quien cuidarse. No, solamente se trataba de una de una tonta enamorada. De pronto nos encontrábamos hablando de mil cosas, la mayoría sobre ella no paraba de contarme sobre la universidad entre las cosas que le disgustaban, yo era mas reservado solo comentaba lo necesario aun así no dejaba de estar atento. Estábamos envueltos en una atmósfera agradable, ella me parecía agradable.

Cuando caminábamos por las últimas calles no tardo en darse cuenta de lo rápido que habíamos llegado tal vez fue por la conversación que el tiempo dejó correr las manecillas mas rápido de lo habitual; sin embargo, ya estábamos próximos a su casa.

Parada frente a la cerca ella volvió a mirarme agradecida por haberle acompañado aunque no eran necesarias las palabras pues ella me lo había demostrado agradeciéndome a su manera, había rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos besándome tímidamente para ser un beso cargado de ternura. Yo me quede anonado por el gesto aun mas por corresponder sin darle vueltas al asunto colocando mis manos sobre su cintura.

Cuándo por fin podíamos expresarnos con palabras ninguno de los dos sabíamos que decir hasta que por fin ella pudo aclarar su garganta – ¿Volveré a verte? – pregunto con inquietud aun mantenía la vista fija sobre mí.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, sin embargo no parecía estar conforme solamente con asentir pues esta vez pregunto por mi nombre tal vez para ella representaba alguna clase de garantía. La conversación pasada trató sobre ella que no hubo oportunidad de mencionarnos nuestros nombres hasta ahora y por su mirada interrogante parecía que no dejaría la oportunidad de presentarme, realmente se veía excitada por conocerme.

- Me llamo Matt – respondí naturalmente aunque en realidad le revelaba un seudónimo.

- Matt... – repitió ella en un susurro poco audible con cierta satisfacción hacia sí misma después continuó con la típica reverencia que acostumbran en Japón - Mi nombre es Sayu, Yagami Sayu.

No podía creerlo nosotros investigábamos a Misa Amane y Yagami Raito; en esos instantes no sabia como actuar ante ella aunque algo era un hecho, nuestros futuros encuentros. En realidad aquello dependía de cómo lo tomara Mello y volviendo Mello a mi mente yo debería regresar lo mas pronto posible.

Mire el reloj para contar los minutos que me había llevado. Sayu entendió que yo debía marcharme y antes de despedirse quiso saber si volvería a verla el día de mañana, e incluso sugirió que la fuera a buscar a la universidad después de clases yo no estaba del todo seguro si aquello me seria posible aunque nuevamente no me quedo de otra que aceptar.

De regreso me preguntaba que clase de Mello me encontraría esta vez; sin duda su nivel de furia habría aumentado y superaría el ultimo que ya había experimentado. Por otro lado me alegraba la gran cantidad de chocolate que había conseguido, al menos aquello restaría su enojo incluso ya tenia una excusa.

Llegando encontré las luces apagadas lo que me faltaba Mello ya se había ido a dormir y mañana estará de unos humos, interesante manera de iniciar el día aunque por esta noche ya me podría sentir seguro.

Supuse que lo incorrecto por ahora era ir a su habitación y despertarle para que supiera que ya había llegado aunque eso no le importara; sin embargo, que ya habían llegado los chocolates tal vez tendría interés para él.

Como sea, tampoco pensaba arriesgarme para averiguarlo deje las bolsas sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, sin embargo, parecía que la única luz dentro del departamento encendida era la que utilizaba Mello en su habitación. Volví por los chocolates y toque la puerta aunque no hubo respuesta como lo esperaba así iba a iniciar la rabia de Mello.

Estando dentro no comenzó la rabieta al contrario el cuarto estaba vacío Mello no se hallaba dentro, todo tranquilo. De repente el sonido de una secadora para el cabello desde el baño. Parecía que había tomado una ducha y aquello me daba la razón:

_Mello quiere mostrar autoridad y por eso sólo descansa o se distrae del caso_

_mientras yo no estoy en casa._

Me incorpore sobre la cama hasta quedar sentado y apoyado contra la pared esperando a Mello, pasaron algunos minutos y yo ya estaba tendido con las manos por detrás de mi cabeza observando el techo, él aun no se hacía presente hasta después de otro par de minutos cuando comenzaba a tener sueño pude ver a Mello entrar de una manera muy embarazosa para ser Mello pues estaba enfrente de mí sin ninguna prenda a lo cual yo me quede embobado cuando volteé a verle desnudo.

Continuará...

--

... por cierto modifique el primer capítulo(top secret) D:

Ahora mismo continuo con el siguiente capítulo. Sí, ya lo empecé y no creo tardarme en subirlo.

grazie por leer y ciao :)


End file.
